The Way It Should Be
by Nekonezume
Summary: What I think about that stupid Matt + Sora thing. Sorry folks, this IS Taiora.


The Way it Should Be  
  
©2001 This story was written by Katie (oh sure! Like I'll give you my last name!). It is totally  
100% fictional, which is why it's a fanfic! If you wanna use it on your webpage, then you must   
e-mail me at katiec@nb.sympatico.ca. If I find my fanfic on your page without my permission,   
then I will personally kill you. Have a nice day :P!  
  
LEGAL DIGIMON DESCLAIMER: Digimon, characters, names, images and all related material are   
copyrights of Toei/Saban. All right reserved.   
  
I thought of this story when I heard that Sora and Matt were an official couple. I mean,   
seriously, what's up with that!? Sora and Matt are more than wrong for eachother! Tai and Sora  
are completely LESS THAN WRONG (and when I say less than wrong, I mean perfect) for eachother! I  
mean, hello, the Digimon movie clearly states that they like eachother (it also clearly states   
that my Joe likes Mimi... grr...). Again, this is a TAIORA fic. It starts out being Sorato or   
whatever the heck the Sora/Yamato thing is, but... well, you'll see :) Enjoy how things really   
SHOULD be. Taiora forever!  
  
  
The Way it Should Be  
  
  
Matt and Sora walked hand-in-hand down the street. It was a bright, sunny day and it seemed   
like nothing could go wrong.  
At least for them.  
Tai walked down the same street, whistling a tune. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He  
knew today would be the day he would finally ask out the one girl he had loved for so long.  
But he was wrong.  
A few seconds later, he saw Matt and Sora holding hands as he approached them. What was   
going on?  
"Hey, Tai!" Matt called, waving with his free hand. Tai stopped walking and dropped the bouquet  
right onto the sidewalk. Matt and Sora approached him.  
"H-hey..." Tai stuttered nervously. "What's going on here?" Sora and Matt looked lovingly into  
eachother's eyes.  
"Haven't you heard, Tai?" Sora asked, not looking away from Matt's romantic gaze. "Matt and I  
are... well... together! Isn't it great?" Tai started to sweat. He bent down inconspicuously  
and picked up the dropped flowers.  
"Y-yeah..." He whispered. "...Just great." Sora then noticed the flowers Tai was holding.  
"Oooohh! Who are those for, Tai?" She said with a little giggle. Tai smiled sadly at her.  
"They're... uhm... for me." He said quickly, removing the tiny card he had enclosed that read  
"To: Sora Lots of love: Tai" and ripping it to shreds. Sora looked at him, puzzled.  
"For you? Why are you buying flowers for yourself?" She asked. Tai laughed and brushed away a  
sweatdrop.  
"I didn't! Uhm... one of Kari's friends gave them to me. Apparently she had a crush on me, or  
something." He said. *I hope she falls for it...*  
"Oh, all right. Well, Tai, Matt and I have a date to go on. See you later!" Sora called. With  
that, the couple walked to the direction where Tai had come from. Tai watched sadly as they   
walked away together, happily.  
"No..." He whispered, a tear falling from his eye onto the cement. "I waited... too long..."  
He turned around and slowly walked back to his apartment.  
  
A half hour later, Tai arrived back at the apartment. He took off his shoes and entered.  
"Tai!" His mother called. "I just made an omlette. You want it?" Tai walked right by her   
wordlessly and went into the bedroom he shared with his little sister, Kari. "...Tai? Tai? Are   
you okay?"  
Kari was sitting in a chair, sending an e-mail to TK, the boy she liked, when Tai slumped by   
her and climbed the ladder to the top bunk where he slept. He sighed and slumped down onto the   
bed.  
"Hmm? Tai?" Kari said, looking up. She saw him with his face buried into his pillow on the top  
bunk. She then noticed the flowers crumpled beside him. "Oh no..." She put down her personal  
computer and climbed the ladder to the top bunk. "Tai?" She whispered softly.   
"Kari..." Tai managed to say between sobs. "Sora... she and Matt..." Kari looked at Tai with  
concern.  
"What about them?" She asked slowly. Tai sat up and whiped away a few tears.  
"They're... together..." He said with a sad sigh. Kari shook her head.  
"But... Matt knew you liked Sora! He's your best friend! How could he do that to you!?" She   
shouted in anger. "I think you should call Matt up and let him have it!" Tai shook his head and  
leaned against the wall.  
"Kari, you don't understand... they're happy together. You're right, Matt IS my best friend,  
and that's just the point. I don't want them to break up. That's not being a friend." He said,  
although he knew he was lying.  
"Tai, you have the Crest of Courage. Why are you being such a coward?" Kari hissed, her eyes  
narrowing. Tai looked at her.  
"If she's happy with him then I don't want to ruin that." He whispered.  
"Tai, he knew you liked her. And I KNOW Sora liked you too. You know it. Sora and Matt don't  
go as well together as you and Sora do! You have so much in common!" Kari calmed down a bit.   
"Look, later on, I think you should just call Matt. Let him know what you're feeling. What harm  
can it do?" She added tenderly. Tai sighed.  
"Well it won't do any good." He muttered. "But I guess I will. Thanks, Kari." He gave Kari a  
hug. "You're my favourite sister." Kari laughed.  
"I'm your only sister."  
  
Later that night, Tai mustered up enough courage to give Matt a call.  
"Hello?" Matt said when he picked up the phone.  
"Hey, Matt, I think we need to talk a bit..." Tai said slowly.   
"Sure, Tai. What about?" Matt asked coolly. Tai looked into his bedroom, and saw Kari give him  
the thumbs up.  
"Matt, it's about Sora..." Tai began. Then, he blurted it all out. "Matt! You KNOW I like Sora!  
You know I've liked her for... ever! Why are you doing this to me!?" He cried, tears filling up  
in his eyes. Matt paused.  
"Tai... I never told you this, but I've always liked Sora, too!" He growled. Tai stood at the  
phone, his mouth gaping open.  
"You always told me you liked Mimi! You lied to me!" He screamed. Matt laughed a bit.  
"Sure, Mimi liked me. But I never liked her. She's really pretty... okay, she's plain hot but  
I never liked her. I just told you that so you wouldn't find out about me liking Sora!" He   
replied.  
"What, so I wouldn't get mad!? Matt, I can't believe you're doing this...!" Tai muttered, tears  
falling from his eyes to the floor.  
"Well, Tai, face reality. I AM. Sora's MY girlfriend, not yours. And if you even THINK of   
touching her... I'll..." Matt began.  
"You'll what?" Tai taunted.  
"You'll never forget it. I promise." Matt finished heatedly. Tai shook his head.  
"I can't believe YOU of ALL PEOPLE got the Crest of Friendship." He hissed. With that, he hung  
up the phone. Kari emerged from the bedroom.  
"Very well said, Tai," she said to him. She put her hand lightly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry.  
I know this is ruining your friendship with Matt, but think about it... you love her, don't  
you?" Tai looked at the floor and nodded solemnly. "And you'd do anything for her, wouldn't  
you?" He nodded again. "Love means sacrifices, Tai. People with no courage would just let this  
go, but you're going through with it, and I'm glad." Tai smiled at her a bit.  
"Thanks, Kari... I need someone to help me go through with this."  
  
The next day was another bright, sunny day. Fluffy, white clouds were splashed around randomly  
in the sky, but that was about it. Tai headed out for a walk so he could think without being  
interrupted by anyone else in his family. Besides, his mother was out of milk, so he volunteered  
to get some for her.  
"Be careful, Tai. There are lots of cars out today." His mother had said.  
"Don't worry, Mom!" Tai reassured her. He took some money from her and headed outside. Shutting  
the apartment door, he sighed. He walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk. He stuffed his  
hands into his pockets and slumped down the road.   
"Hey, Tai!" A familiar voice rang out. Tai looke over to see... Sora.  
"Hey, Sora!" He called back with a grin. Sora started to run across the street, but she didn't  
see the oncoming car. The car didn't see her, either.  
"SORA!" Tai screamed. He bolted to the road and pushed her out of the way just in time... but  
HE didn't have time to dodge the car. It hit him and he was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Tai...?" Sora whispered. Tai opened his eyes slowly. Where was he?  
"S-Sora... I'm glad you're okay..." Tai said quietly. "But where am I?"   
"Y-you're at the hospital... oh, Tai!" Sora burst into tears. "Why did you do that!?" She   
sobbed. Tai looked up into her eyes.  
"B-because..." He began, tears welling up. "Because I love you." Sora's eyes widened, and she  
covered her mouth with her hand.  
"Tai..." She breathed. "I... never knew you felt that way..." Tai turned away, and a tear   
streaked down his face.  
"But you have Matt now." He said regretfully. Sora shook her head.  
"Tai, the only reason I'm going out with him is because he asked me and I thought I'd give him  
a chance. I... I always loved you, Tai." Tai looked back at her.  
"Wh-what? Why didn't you...?" He started. Sora laughed.  
"I thought it was obvious. I mean, back in grade seven we had that big fight about a hairclip.  
I was thinking you didn't like me... or think I was good enough for you... but Tai, look now..."  
She pointed to a strand of hair that was pulled back by the sunflower hairclip he had given her  
years ago, and smiled. "I still wear it." Tai shook his head.  
"But, you have MATT." Sora shook her head again.  
"I told you, Tai. I wanted to give him a chance. But now that I find out about how you feel  
about me, I think I'd rather take a chance on you. Besides, Matt and Mimi would make a MUCH  
better couple, don't you agree?" Tai laughed a bit.  
"Oh, ow..." He said, clutching his shoulder. Sora looked him in the eye.  
"I'm afraid you broke your shoulder, and you have a bit of a concussion... but the doctor says  
you'll be fine in time." She told him. Tai smiled.  
"Thanks for being here, Sora." He whispered. Sora bent down and kissed him on the cheek.  
"It was no problem." Tai looked at her, puzzled.  
"Sora, why are you doing this?" He asked. "Why are you giving up on Matt?" Sora looked at him  
warmly.  
"Trust me, Tai. This is the way it should be."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Okay that totally sucked. But seriously people, Tai and Sora are SO RIGHT for eachother. Anyway  
that was also my first Digi-fic, so I hope you liked it a bit. Maybe.  
  
  
Questions? Comments? E-mail me! katiec@nb.sympatico.ca 


End file.
